


Night and Day

by IdiocyxAngst



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Complete, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, NSFW, Oneshot, SasuNaru - Freeform, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Sex, Smut, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto - Freeform, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto - Freeform, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Yaoi, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiocyxAngst/pseuds/IdiocyxAngst
Summary: Part 2 of the originally posted "Day and Night". Sasuke arrives home to a naked sleeping Naruto on the couch.





	Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!
> 
> Sex, NSFW, Slash, BOYxBOY, you have been warned...
> 
> But there's never a GIRLxBOY "don't like, don't read." Drives me absolutely batty. Thus Sex, NSFW, Slash should be satisfactory without the 'Hey for all you idiots out there this is sex between two males meaning dick on dick action just so you know so you can stay away if you're offended by all the sexiness presented herein because you're a bigot!' Lol! So that's the new warning, cus it's offensive to offensive people lol!
> 
> Aside from that, this is part 2 of the the originally posted "Day and Night". So this is SasuNaru. It was created in order to appease Sasuke from the embarrassment of having allowed Naruto to take his ass so easily in the previous version. ;)

Naruto leaned against the edge of the table tiredly as he re-counted the ones from the safe for the fifth time that morning. Halfway through the stack his mind would start to drift off to things that actually mattered to him. Like this morning. Sasuke was so hot riding his dick like that.

A thin line of drool began to make its way from the corner of his mouth as he drifted off into fantasy land again, one where he was content and asleep next to the warm body that was at home in bed now.

"Naruto." He was startled out of his reverie by the familiar voice of old maintenance man.

Quickly wiping spit from his face and going to wash his hands yet again, he answered "Yeah?"

The man gave him an irritated look. "I've asked for your key three times, I need to turn off the alarm in the back."

Naruto dried his hands and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, fishing his keys out and handing them over. "Sorry."

The man took them with a huff and Naruto sighed. It was going to be a long day.

He glanced at the clock, noting that he still had half an hour to finish everything before opening the store. Most times he cursed his schedule. Often he worked seven days a week and he barely ever got to see his boyfriend. Truth be told he missed the bastard, even the rude comments about his intelligence. But today wasn't so bad. Not only had he gotten to see said bastard, but he got to fuck him as well.

He fought the urge to do a victory dance. It had been weeks since they'd both not been too exhausted to do anything except greet each other and sleep.

It had taken Naruto a lot of time to come to terms with their conflicting schedules, and he had seen some of the looks Sasuke had given him, waiting for this to be it, waiting for him to leave.

Naruto snorted as he pushed the drawers into their registers with unnecessary force. Like he would ever do that.

Sure, Sasuke was a jerk in most respects and they fought, a lot, over everything and anything. Naruto supposed that it seemed to most people like they were polar opposites, doomed to crash and burn eventually. But they could all suck his dick! He was not giving Sasuke up. Not ever.

Outwardly he was cold, harsh, and often indifferent. Seemingly uncaring about anything but his own goals. But it was the small things that kept Naruto around.

Like the fact that, even though he always called Naruto an idiot, he took the time to try to explain things to him anyway. Or when he saw that Naruto was particularly exhausted he'd sit and listen to Naruto babble nonsensically until the blond fell asleep. Or even that he tried not to disturb Naruto while he was asleep, like this morning. Though he often failed (because for some reason Naruto seemed to be programmed to wake up whenever Sasuke entered the room) it still made him smile because he tried.

Naruto sighed as he watched the minutes slowly tick away. When he got home Sasuke would already be gone. Leaving everybody in the dust in one of his financial classes or slogging through a shift at his first job. Hopefully he could avoid the endless parade of people hitting on him today if that was the case. His mood should be improved though so the slightly softer look that came with the happier Sasuke was likely to draw in the predators.

Speaking of predators there was Naruto's own, getting out of his car to deliver the newspapers for the day. The blond's boss ran into the back to hide as the man came swaggering through the doorway. The man hit on everything in sight and, since Naruto had the highest tolerance for it, he always had to deal with him.

Naruto tuned out the awkward compliments (mostly to do with his smile, he had an obsession with his teeth) as he rang the man up for his espresso shot in the free coffee he got for delivering the paper, struggling to keep a straight face as his boss's insidious voice came through the headset.

"He's stttaaaallllking yoooouuu."

Naruto walked away to pour the coffee, rolling his eyes at his boss as she stood behind a toaster in the back repeating her previous statement.

Naruto gave the coffee to the man, careful to set it on the counter so he wouldn't run the risk of touching him in the hand off. He shooed the man out as quickly as possible short of being rude after that and the day dragged on as usual.

He wondered how the bastard would take to the man creeping on him. Probably decidedly less kindly than Naruto had taken to all his stalkers combined.

Naruto laughed out loud, garnering a few looks from startled customers and some questions from his coworkers. He waved them off and carried on with his day, every so often imagining the look on Sasuke's face to bolster his mood if he'd been hassled by someone.

He was dead tired by the time he was clocking out, dragging his feet and yawning as he waved his last goodbyes. He checked his watch. 45 minutes over his original nine hour shift. Well no wonder his feet felt like a herd of elephants had been supported on them rather than his own body.

He sighed in relief as he sat down behind the wheel of his car, grateful that he had needed to drive to work this morning as his back molded to the seat. After a moment he started up and pulled out of the lot, arriving home in less than two minutes and parking again. Waste of gas if you asked him, but damned useful in a pinch.

Once inside the urge to sleep hit him full force. He stripped as he made his way to the bathroom, gathering the clothes and tossing them in the general direction of the hamper before heading for the shower. He was not going to do anything smelling like work.

He cleaned himself quickly before stepping out and drying, wrapping the towel around his waist and heading out the door. Flopping onto the couch, he grabbed the remote and flipped on the tv, turning down the volume so it was a background murmur.

He watched the light around the room brighten and dim with the tv's screen changes through half lidded eyes, his mind drifting as he relaxed into the couch cushions.

Sasuke stood staring at the sight before him, transfixed by what his mind would insist was the sheer idiocy of the display but his body declared the best homecoming he'd had in a while.

The tanned, toned, body of his lover was sprawled out on the couch on his stomach, half his face pressed into the pillow, sleeping quietly for once. But that was not the cause of the dumbstruck (with no one around to see it, Sasuke felt free to deny this) expression adorning his face. No, that was because the idiot had neglected to put on clothing. As a result, every inch of that sculpted body was on display to his no longer uninterested, slightly chagrined gaze, the towel that had been his only protection a crumpled heap on the floor.

Sasuke closed his mouth and quietly set his bag on the floor, eyes fixed on the sleeping form in front of him as he tiptoed up to the couch, sneaking around behind the splayed legs and climbing smoothly over the arm of the couch to settle between them. He leaned forward and put his hands in front of each of Naruto's shoulders, his chest hovering over the blond's back as his lips settled on the nape of the tan neck.

Naruto stirred below him, a groan rumbling in his chest as Sasuke scraped his teeth over a soft spot before sucking on it lightly and moving down to repeat the treatment in a new spot.

"Sas-ge?" Came the muffled, sleep slurred question, followed by soft sigh as white teeth found a sensitive place on a shoulder and hands began to smooth down his sides, short nails scratching the skin there lightly.

"Hn, who else?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and chose a new bit of skin to latch onto.

"'m not an idiot." The less muffled, though still slightly sleep muddled response had Sasuke pausing, an eyebrow quirked.

"You were thinking it."

A smirk stole over Sasuke's face as he continued to form his downwards path, abruptly grabbing the blond's hips and jerking them upwards, forcing Naruto to his knees and kneeling behind him.

He admired the firm ass presented so invitingly to him for a moment, rubbing his hands over the soft skin there, kneading it before spreading the cheeks apart so his prize was clearly visible.

The small pucker twitched as his breath ghosted over it. Sasuke ran his thumb lightly around the outside of the tight ring of muscle, earning a shiver from the man below him. He kissed the skin at the base of the blond's spine, his tongue flicking out to dip into the cleft between Naruto's cheeks and starting a new path. His tongue swirled ever lower into the crease, briefly over the hole and lower still where Sasuke took his time taking each ball into his mouth, flattening his tongue over each. The hand without and handful of tanned skin moved between the blond's legs and began stroking his rapidly hardening cock slowly.

Naruto groaned low in his throat as Sasuke's tongue worked over him sensuously, his hips beginning to move into the fist moving slowly over his length as he oriented himself fully to the situation, surprised he hadn't woken when Sasuke came in the house.

He jolted in shock as the thumb of the hand still on his ass cheek kneaded at his sphincter, the tip pushing past the first ring of muscles before coming out again and rubbing over the area. The tongue that had been lavishing attention on his balls made a sudden switchback and came to a rest with the probing thumb, both working their way into the slowly softening ring simultaneously.

Sasuke pressed the probing digit outwards, widening the way for his tongue as the blond shuddered underneath his ministrations. The head of his dick became shiny with precome and slicked up his other hand with the sticky substance as Sasuke continued his leisurely strokes. As his tongue reached even further and a finger joined the fray, probing deeply into the now relaxed passage, the dark haired man drank in the moans elicited.

The idiot always was more susceptible to pleasure when he had been wakened by it. It gave Sasuke a rush knowing only he was privy to this particular side of Naruto and only he could cause it. A noise close to a keen came out of the man below him as Sasuke pushed another finger smoothly into the channel beside the other, his tongue still probing alongside the two and a wave of arousal flowed through him, a moan of his own leaving his lips as his dick twitched in its clothed confines.

Sasuke pressed his hips into the back of blond's thigh, both to relieve some of the pressure and to remind his lover of the problem he caused by falling asleep naked on the couch like the moron he was.

Naruto dropped his forehead onto a forearm, holding his upper body up on one elbow as he reached back with his other hand, blindly seeking the waist band of Sasuke's pants through a pleasure induced haze. His fingers encountered rough denim and slid along the edge until they found the hard metal of a button, flipping it open and yanking the zip with more urgency than finesse. His fingers grazed over the cotton covered hardness that had been concealed in the jeans, feeling it twitch beneath his touch.

A groan broke through Sasuke's harsh breaths as Naruto's fingers slipped beneath the edge of his boxers and wrapped around his length. His tongue came back into his mouth as his teeth gritted, his movements halting for a moment as Naruto's blunt nails glanced over his his balls followed by the calloused pads of his fingers sliding up the underside, the tip of his thumb sliding over the head, gathering the precome there and dragging it back down his length in one long, firm movement.

Sasuke collected himself as Naruto started up a halted, staccato rhythm, pressing a third digit into the blond's entrance, watching it sink in with hardly any resistance, feeling the insides squeeze warm and tight around him.

Sasuke groaned, hunching over and resting his head on the cheek before him, hips jerking sporadically with the blond's movements, fingers pumping and twisting into the passage, his other hand gripping Naruto's hip to anchor himself.

Naruto scraped a thumb over the head of Sasuke's erection, a strangled gasp emitting from him as his prostate was grazed by the bastard's fingertips. That seemed to be the last straw as Sasuke yanked his fingers out none too gently, pulling away from Naruto's questing hand and shuffling forward, pelvis aligned with ass.

Naruto felt the wet head rub lightly at his entrance, Sasuke's fingers digging near painfully into his hip, the other no doubt guiding his dick as the head breached Naruto's relaxed sphincter, pushing in with just enough resistance to wrench a moan out of both of them.

Sasuke paused a moment to get a grip on himself when he was fully seated in his blond lover, his walls gripping him like a form fitting sheathe. Naruto bucked his hips impatiently, wordlessly telling him to move. Sasuke arrested another groan that threatened to spill over as he pulled out and slammed back in, setting up a fast, brutal, pace. He leaned over Naruto, one of his hands resting flat on the couch the other digging relentlessly into the skin of the blond's hip, cheek resting on his back as his hips pistoned into his lover with abandon, already close to losing it as he was every time he enjoyed the privilege of fucking him.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke's dick brushed past his prostate, his breaths coming in pants as he moved his hips back to meet the thrusts, wordless sounds pouring from him without any attempt on his part to stop them.

Sasuke's hand landed right beside his head as he picked up the pace and Naruto was quick to take advantage of it, twining their fingers together and moving his other hand to jerk himself in an erratic rhythm, his hips stuttering as he attempted to keep up. He turned his head to the side, his eyes seeking out Sasuke's.

Sasuke, seeing the look, moved the hand on the blond's hip up to his chest, pulling him up and momentarily slowing the rhythm. Their lips connected in a wet, sloppy kiss before they each parted for air, still close, breathing the same air before breaking away from each other once more.

Sasuke continued his ruthless pounding into the pliant body beneath him. Naruto shuddered and groaned, coming in thick ropes onto the cushions beneath him, his wordless roar drowned in the pillows he'd pressed his face to, the knuckles of the hand gripping Sasuke's white with strain.

Sasuke followed soon after, a bitten back scream becoming a hiss as the blond's muscles clenched intermittently around him, his teeth clenching as his hips thrusted through the last sensations of his orgasm, drawing it out as long as possible.

They both came down from their high slowly, Sasuke pulling his oversensitized member from the blond, his seed leaking out after, and collapsing on top of the other man in a wilted heap.

Naruto rearranged them so Sasuke's back was pressing agains his soiled chest, his arm thrown over his pale lover to keep their fingers interwoven. He glanced up at the clock to ascertain the time. 3:03 am. He buried his face in inky hair, uttering what could only be described as a whine.

Sasuke yawned and elbowed Naruto in the ribs. "Go take a shower, idiot. You've got work."

Naruto groaned and pushed himself off the couch, deliberately squishing Sasuke under his body weight on the way over him and holding their fingers together until he was forced to let go.

Shortly thereafter Sasuke heard the shower start up and decided to do some cleaning up of his own, wiping first himself and then the couch down before settling back on it, too tired to even consider slogging back to the bedroom.

He was nodding off when he heard Naruto walking around, quietly grabbing his stuff and packing it together for the day. Making an effort not to wake him.

At last Naruto came into the living room and brushed a kiss across his lips.

"G'night, bastard."

Sasuke heard the lock click into place and silence reigned in the apartment once again. His lips twitched into a barely there, but genuine, smile as he drifted off.

Good morning, dobe.


End file.
